


[extra] citius altius fortius

by cm (mumblemutter)



Series: Yolare [6]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ficlet, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Reposted <a href="http://lokiagentofhotness.tumblr.com/post/79673530199/">from Tumblr</a>.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	[extra] citius altius fortius

**Author's Note:**

> (Reposted [from Tumblr](http://lokiagentofhotness.tumblr.com/post/79673530199/).)

"No biggie," Thor says over the phone, but from the tone in his voice it's obviously "some biggie."

"If it's no big deal, I don't have to go, do I?" They've been having this conversation for a while now. Loki wants to tell Thor he's busy, but it's not as if he's doing anything except for staring at the ceiling blankly and plotting world destruction.

"It's -" Thor hesitates. "I made the team."

"Oh," Loki says. The Olympics: Thor's been training since his knee was fixed. The surgery had worked, against all odds.

Loki remembers visiting Thor in the hospital before he went in, and up to the last minute Thor was unsure, until Loki rolled his eyes and said, "You're a big wuss, you know." Although if he'd known he would have to put up with Thor's post-surgery whining he might not have tried so hard.

Loki snuck in after visiting hours, after everyone had gone home. Mostly because Thor had sent him one wildly inappropriate text and Loki figured he should come and make sure Thor didn't also leave the phone lying around for everyone to see.

Thor was woozy, and only opened his eyes when Loki was almost on top of him. "Hey," he says. "You're here. Come here."

"If you think I'm going to fuck you while you're in a hospital, drugged out of your mind, and -" Well, on second thought. He actually would. He crawled into the bed, pressed his body against Thor's soft, pliant one. Thor had sighed, buried his nose in Loki's neck.

"Loki - you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Loki says. "Are your parents going to be there?"

"Yes, but -"

"Then no." He hasn't spoken to Dad in eight months, although he can't say no to Mom whenever she calls. "You don't need me there."

"Yeah, I do. Please come."

"You can call your other brother - the one that's not the family disgrace."

Thor sighs, and they don't speak for the longest time. Finally he says, "Do it for me."

Loki hangs up the phone.

-

It's the upcoming Saturday, and Loki's busy trying to ruin someone's life on the internet when there's a knock on the door. He thinks it's Thor, but Thor stopped calling him after Loki turned off his phone. It's just a guy though, with a suit held up in his hands. "Delivery for Loki Odinson," he says. Loki takes the suit, slams the door in the guy's face.

The suit's brand new, gray wool and neatly pressed. Loki decides to ignore it.

Or tries to, at least.

-

He's late, and the party's winding down by the time he shows up. Loki hovers on a veranda and tries to search for Thor without also bumping into Mom and Dad, but there's no sign of him.

Loki's decided to leave when he hears, "The suit looks good on you."

He turns, says, "My sugar daddy bought it for me. You've met him."

"Blake, right?" Thor steps out from the shadows, and even from here Loki can see his face is wan, and his collar and tie loosened. "Did Blake let you come here alone?"

Loki bristles. "He doesn't own me."

"No, but if you were mine I would never let you out in public looking like this." He's nearing as he speaks, reaching out to wrap his fingers around Loki's wrist.

"Human, not property," Loki says, but his voice sounds hoarse to his own ears.

Thor smiles, suddenly, squeezes Loki's wrist. "You came."

"Couldn't take the thought of you whining for the next year if I didn't. Besides," he looks around. "I don't think the Dean will ever let me into his home again. Not after the last time. Anyway, I'm starving, you going to feed me or what?"

They end up in the Dean's office, Thor eating most of the food on Loki's plate while Loki sits at the desk and pokes around at his computer.

"I can't believe he didn't change his password," Loki mutters. "How stupid is he?"

Thor sighs, grabs ahold of one of the chair handles and swings Loki around, nudges his knee in between Loki's legs. "Blake really shouldn't have left you alone."

"Oh, whatever will you do to me, you big, strapping beast." It's been a while: Loki tries to remember how long ago. The time in the hospital, and a few other times here and there after. Their lives intersected less and less, the older they got. It's mostly Thor's fault: his future's so bright, after all.

Thor caresses Loki's cheek, leans down to kiss him. "I missed you," he says. "Thank you for coming." Loki swallows a rude reply, allows Thor to drag him onto the desk.

It's quick, and dirty, Thor lining their cocks together as he jerks them off, half his attention on the closed but unlocked door. "Fuck," Loki says, muffled because Thor won't stop kissing him; because he can't stop kissing Thor back. "I can't -" he comes hard into Thor's hand, and Thor follows soon after, pulling back so he can do it in the same hand.

Loki breathes hard for a while as Thor stares at it, then puts it to his mouth, licks it all of slowly. "That's gross," Loki says, and Thor stops, kisses Loki before Loki can pull away. There's still come in his mouth, and at least half of it ends up in Loki's when Thor's tongue slides in past his teeth. Loki swallows reflexively, clutches at Thor's suit with clenched fists. "Blake's gonna be pissed," he says, when he can actually form coherent words.

"Good," Thor says, with grim satisfaction. "Maybe he'll learn a thing or two, then."

Loki laughs weakly, and Thor wraps his arms around him, holds him tight.


End file.
